This invention lies in the field of hot gas turbine engines. More particularly, it concerns improvements in design of turbine engines which comprise an air compressor, a turbine, and a combustion chamber connecting the compressed air outlet of the compressor, to the hot gas inlet of the turbine.
The turbine engine is well-known for its desirable properties of compactness, high power-to-weight ratio, smooth, reliable, easily silenced operation and the ability to operate at high loads for extended periods of time. The particular details of this invention show a marked improvement over the conventional design in lower manufacturing costs, increased operating flexibility and controlled response, improved fuel economy, particularly at partial loads, and minimized and simplified servicing requirements.